


Things I like about "Buffy" and the "Buffy" fandom: an alphabet poem

by thenewbuzwuzz, thenewbuzwuzz_nonfic (thenewbuzwuzz)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nonfiction, Poetry, technically meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz_nonfic
Summary: a.k.a.Snowflake Challenge#9: Promote at least one canon that you adore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Things I like about "Buffy" and the "Buffy" fandom: an alphabet poem

A's for all-penguin AU: do *you* have one?  
B is for Buffyspeak, wordplay, and puns.

C is for closed canon (well, I mean, mostly).  
D is for depth behind high school and ghosties.

E is for existentialism, the fight without end.  
F is for femslash, but also for friends.

G is for girls and their strength and their wit.  
H is for history (this fandom has it).

I is for internet. There's a demon in there!  
J is for Jeeves... it's "Giles"? Whatever.

K is for Kennedy, not a bad chick.  
L is for Literature. That's some great fic.

M is for metaphors. Myth for the win!  
N is for nerds. It's the 90s, we're in!

O is for Once More With musical numbers.  
P is for people, the fans and the characters.

Q is for, bi the way, everyone's queer.  
R's for redemption arcs arcing through years.

S is for -- who did you think it would be?  
T is for trope-breaking, whimsical glee.

U is for URLs gathered neat in a list.  
V is for vampires who know how to kiss.

W's Willow. Her fashion? Ideal.  
X is for Xanders -- both of them real.

Y is for youth and the trials of growing.  
Z is for imperfection and the cracks in canon where stories sprout.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate feedback, including about things that aren't working so well. That being said, I'm not losing any sleep over the literary merit of this particular text.


End file.
